


Refractory Period

by TheAfroCircus



Series: Captains and Augments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Augments, Captains, Dom Khan Noonien Singh, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Tribbles (Star Trek), idk what to tag, jim kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroCircus/pseuds/TheAfroCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Khirk tidbit. Khan/Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refractory Period

**Author's Note:**

> I should be making more Khirk stuff and star trek aos stuff soon soo watch out

Refractory Period. 

 

~Star Trek~

Whew. Many crisis’s have been averted today, all day since 3 in the morning. The Enterprise’s captain was beat. What with an incredibly in heat augment and an altercation with a race of short and angry aliens, the near tribble crisis, and all the paperwork that had to be done to explain all that had happened… 

Needless to say, when it was all over, Kirk was running like hell to his quarters before anymore shit went down. 

He made it without running into problems, thank the universe. Or at least he thought he had. For the love of the universe… He was only one more hallway away from his room! 

There was a tribble on the floor, aimlessly crawling around. Jim sighed and approached it slowly, grabbing it up with both hands. “Gotcha you little gremlin.” (Khan’s knowledge of media in the 21st century proved to strengthen his knowledge. Although the references Khan made that were pre cryosleep always had to be explained. To everyone.) 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you to a cage in storage with the others.” 

The young captain made it to storage and caged the little fuzz ball, turning on his heels to hopefully make it back to his quarters finally. Please? 

He physically bumped into Bones who carried his own tribble. So there were still a few they hadn't caught yet. (More paper work and hunting.) Tomorrow. 

“You found one too. This little sucker was in my shower. Lord knows how he got there. Lucky I wasn't naked.” said Bones. 

“They don’t have eyes.” Kirk responded. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Bones moved past Jim to cage the little creature, locking it up. “Scotty was insane bringing one of these little demons on board. A companion. He's already got a walking oyster!” complained the old country doctor.

Kirk smiled, shrugging. “You can never have too much company.” 

“Ever heard of the saying ‘three's a crowd’?” 

Kirk blinked once. “No.” 

“Me neither until Khan mentioned it. Speaking of your augment mate, how’s he doing?” Bones caught the suggestive look Jim gave and scowled. “And I'm not talking about his skills in bed, for god sake. He’s in a very strong period of heat. It's a wonder you're able to come out of your quarters for duty.” 

“I haven't been in my quarters for almost 24 hours, Bones. I’m exhausted.” 

“Jeez, get some rest man. You'll kill yourself.” Bones said in his expert opinion. 

“I want to but I most likely can't.” Kirk sighed. 

“Why not? You're a captain of a whole ship. You need rest. You're barely good at making split second decisions as it is.” 

“Thanks.” the captain rolled his eyes. “What would I do without you, Bones?” 

“Be dead a thousand times over. Go to bed.”  
“I can't. Khan.” Kirk explained and that explained everything. 

“Ah. Restless in the bedroom. Jim, you're human. You can't keep up with his damned genetically modified and extremely magnified hormones. Your intestines are gonna fall out and your dick’ll loose sensation and fall off.” 

“Nicely put.” he commented. 

“I'm serious. You'll hurt yourself. There's only so much you can do. If it's that bad and he's insatiable then he should take what your limit is and go to his own quarters, take care of the problem himself. I'm sure he can. His speed in incredible.” advised the doctor. 

“I'm not going to kick him out. He's going insane and he's agitated and frustrated. He needs me.” the Iowa kid argued. 

“Fine.” Bones threw up his hands. “Come find me when you need to put a regeneration glove on your downstairs and stuff back in your insides.” he stormed out, muttering about the apparent high in led water supply in Iowa that Kirk must have been subject to. 

Kirk sighed for the umpteenth time. He knew Bones meant well but he would never leave Khan alone in his time of need, no matter how dangerous it was for him. He’d rather get injured or even die. Hopefully he could avoid those possibilities.  
The Enterprise’s captain left the storage room, stroking a tribble with his finger before sealing the door behind him. He’d barely taken a step before he spotted another tribble in the ship’s hallway. He groaned in agony.  
~Star Trek~  
In Jim’s (and his) quarters, Khan was aggressively pacing. There was actually the beginning of a rut in the floor from where his shoes were digging into it. He was tense, muscles clenching and unclenching underneath his thin black shirt. 

The augment finally noticed the rut when he nearly tripped in it. He growled down at it and moved from the spot, circling the room. He was in utter agony. He was rock hard. It hurt. It was torture. Where was his mate? Where was Kirk? He needed him. REALLY needed him. 

Khan wrung his hands together until they were sore. Finally his frustration got the better of him and he let out a pained, seemingly furious shout to the ceiling, fists clenched. He contemplated marching right out of this room, finding Kirk, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him back. Kicking and fists banging against his back be damned. 

It was at that moment that Kirk entered the quarters through the sliding door. He was just in time to see and hear Khan emit the shout. 

Jim was beyond worried, his eyes softened to that of clay. “Khan…” 

Khan practically fucking pounced and Jim found himself actually caught between the door and the hard muscular body in front of him. 

Kirk felt sparks erupted down in his groin because Khan's- fuck that was so hard, it throbbed against him- erection was pressed right against his own cock that was rapidly coming to life. “Fuck.” Was all he could squeak out. He squeaked. The back of his head was leaned back against the door. 

Everything happened at once. Clothing was ripped- RIPPED- the hell off of skin. Muscles that were far more defined than his pressed up against his own. There was lubricant that was a bit rushed but hell Khan prepared him quickly and expertly. 

Before Jim knew it, his legs were lifted and wrapped around a thin, strong waist, and Khan was inside of him thrusting. He was fucking him up against the door. God it was so good. His powerful hips moved with such precision and perfect aim that Jim was reduced to a pleading mess of putty in Khan's arms. 

Kirk’s own arms were wrapped around Khan's neck and back, feeling the tight muscles working. “Khan, fuck, Khan, Khan, Khan!” Fucking god. His eyes met the augment’s, dark and dilated, foggy and focused. Kirk would not last. He moaned, throwing his head back against the metal of the door. This left his neck exposed, skin begging to be marked. 

Khan did not hesitate. He was at Jim's throat, kissing, sucking, biting and growling.His skin would be a sight tomorrow. 

Jim was close, so very close. His hands scrambled, one tugging and fisting into Khan's sleek black hair, the other wrapped tight around the back of his neck. “Khan.” he gasped in the augment’s ear. They were cheek against cheek, Kirk’s face over Khan’s shoulder. 

It was over quickly, none of it drawn out. Kirk was coming hard and Khan followed with a guttural growling cry. The former dictator rode it out, for a good minute before he even thought about stopping. 

Then it was over and Kirk was limp, wrapped around Khan who held him, not even out of breath. Strong bastard. 

“Fuck.” Kirk sighed out, heavy eyelids shutting. Bones was wrong. There was no limit. Augment’s certainly did it better. Now if only Jim could catch his breath. 

~Star Trek~ 

Epilogue:

Scotty hummed to himself as he walked down the halls of the Enterprise, headed to his own quarters for the night. 

He found one. A tribble, roaming about the hallways. 

The chief engineer looked around for witnesses. Finding none, he smiled and picked up the furry creature. “No one’s gunna know, now are they?” 

Scotty cradled the tribble in his arms, heading back to his quarters with it. Good thing he saved one for Keenser too. The little oyster look alike alien got a bit lonely too. 

Yes it was safe to say that James T. Kirk would have a lot of paperwork to fill out in the near future. Still, however. 

Augments did it better.


End file.
